


Sacrifice

by Marta



Category: Swordspoint - Kushner
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what would the duchess of Tremontaine sacrifice, in order to save everything else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

Politics she could take or leave. In fact, she had left it, or had never taken up that mantle, and had chided those of her gender that sought after it too obviously. Power of that sort was most of all for those who lacked privilege, or who feared losing it; neither applied to her.

So too with coin. She enjoyed its comforts often enough, 'twas true, but she could forsake it at need; her purse had always been heavy, and that hardly had bought her happiness. She chanced a glance across the room, to the chair by the fire where her young kinsman sat. His green eyes caught hers, so like his mother's, and she willed herself not to look away. The duchess quirked her lips into a smile, a safe gesture, but that only masked her thoughts. It could not change them.

David shifted in his seat, leaning against the arm so the old wood groaned under his weight. He awaited her answer, and she knew melancholy musings would hardly do. What would she sacrifice? She had little family left to speak of, just this lad with his stained University robes, and he was but an amusement to her. Wasn't that the sort of thing star-crossed lovers offered up in the ballads? Forsaking all others... But she cared little for lovers, come to that. She might have given the world, once, to keep her daughter safe, but such pyrrhic gestures were now impossible.

What then? Comfort? Her health? Power in the broadest sense? Whatever her heart's answer, her wit was not yet lost. Why burden one so young with truth?

Diane picked up her cup and cradled it in her hand, letting the drink's warmth seep into her palm. "You can take my jewels, my title, the whole city for all I care," she said at last with a laugh, "but I'll guard my chocolate to my last breath."

And really, that was not so great a lie after all.

**Author's Note:**

> At the very tail end of Swordspoint Kushner reveals Alec's birth-name: David. Since this is set before he ever gave up that name, I couldn't think of any way to work that into the fic itself. But yeah, David is our beloved Alec.


End file.
